De l'autre côté de la rue
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Quand les années passent et que Draco percute avec sa voiture la personne qui a fait de sa vie un tourbillon d'incertitude, alors plus rien ne va. UA Pour Maggie


**Alors que dire… Seigneur dieu, tant de chose ! XD Premièrement cet OS est un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard de sept tout petit mois pour Booky de Zatii-and-Booky. Oui je sais, c'est énorme ! Merci donc à Maggie d'avoir été très patiente avec moi hein, parce que bon quoi u_u C'est plus d'une demi année !**

**Ensuite, je dois dire un gros merci à ma Am d'amour, donc Music67love, pour tout son soutien et ses encouragements ! Elle m'a motivé à le poursuivre et sans elle je ne l'aurai jamais fini aussi « rapidement » si je peux dire ainsi… xD**

**Sinon il y a peut-être quelques trucs étranges et moyennement réaliste par moment je crois… Faut pas trop m'en vouloir hein ! Je ne pense pas que se soit si pire que ça mais à vous de voir…**

**Aussi, il n'est pas corrigé car j'avais trop hâte de le poster u_u J'espère qu'il ne,st pas si pire que ça de ce côté là aussi…**

**Finalement, Homophobe au revoir, aux autres bonnes lectures !**

Regardant droit devant lui, les mains bien fixées sur le volant, Draco se disait qu'il avait vraiment une journée de merde. Les routes n'étaient que de glace, la neige tombait à gros flocon, le vent soufflait fort et toute personne se promenant à l'extérieur prenait le risque et le péril de finir en bloc de glace. Par une si belle journée d'hiver, bien sûr, s'ajoutait un merveilleux réveil doux et délicat par son petit ami. « Ciao Draco, je me barre ». Oh bien sûr avec Théodore ce n'était pas le grand amour, bien loin de là, ce n'était qu'une histoire banale. Seulement, à chaque fois c'était la même histoire. Ce gamin le hantait et lui pourrissait la vie…

La totalité de ses relations des trois dernières années s'étaient terminées de la même manière. « Putain Draco c'est quoi cette photo dans ton portefeuille? » « Mets-y un peu du tiens bordel, dis-le si je te gave ! » « Merde, t'as qu'à le dire si je te fais chier et je fou le camp ! » « Aller, je te laisse avec tes amours de jeunesse ! ». Cette fois, chaque réplique avait été dite, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Trop cool…

D'après Théo, il était carrément inapproprié de conserver une photo de lui embrassant un mec datant de son adolescence. C'était malsain et inadéquat parait-il… Selon lui, il était temps qu'il grandisse en laissant tout derrière et ainsi cesser de murmurer ce nom dans son sommeil… Il lui avait bien fait comprendre en lui balançant un verre d'eau glacé le matin-même. Car bien entendu attendre qu'il se réveille avec calme n'était pas assez, il fallait un drame.

Ouais, décidément, cela ne commençait pas bien du tout une journée, bien au contraire. Il avait été obligé de prendre une douche bien chaude pour cesser de greloter. De plus, pour rajouter à ces malheurs, sa mère l'avait appelé. Oh il adorait sa mère, seulement c'est la nouvelle qu'elle apportait qu'il n'appréciait guère. La meilleure amie de sa chère mère adorée avait déménagé il y a quatre jours dans son petit quartier minuscule où tout le monde se croise une centaine de fois par jour en moyenne. Qui dit meilleure amie dit fils de meilleure amie. Qui dit fils de meilleure amie dit catastrophe.

Narcissa n'avait pu le rejoindre plus tôt pour lui apprendre la nouvelle et se disait bien qu'il ne devait pas les avoir vus s'il ne lui en avait pas informé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être perspicace… Seulement, depuis qu'il savait, il ne cessait de se demander comment ça se passerait quand ils se retrouveraient face à face, qu'est-ce qu'ils se diraient, quel serait leurs réactions, comment il serait… Il n'avait pas envie de replonger dans quatre années de sa vie, surtout pas ces quatre années là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait été con… Il avait vingt ans maintenant et quand il y repensait, ce n'était qu'avec une terrible amertume.

Cette histoire lui empoisonnait la vie. À cause de ça, il ne pouvait pas avoir de relation normal sans que tout soit réduit à néant, il ne pouvait pas avoir une histoire d'amour romantique qu'il pourrait vivre pleinement. Il était grand temps qu'il se débarrasse de cette foutu photo…

Draco fut brusquement sortit de ses pensés quand il vu un jeune homme traverser la rue. Il freina mais à cause de la glace qui encombrait les rues, la voiture avançait d'elle-même. Malgré le long klaxon qu'il fit raisonner dans la ruelle, l'adolescent n'eu pas le temps de se reculer. La voiture le percuta.

Le choc ne devait pas être si grand que ça vu la vitesse du véhicule, l'autre devait être tombé surtout à cause de la surprise et d'une perte d'équilibre, il ne devrait pas avoir grand-chose. Pourtant, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine en maudissant cette journée pourri. Rien ne pouvait être pire. Il fini par sortir pour s'assurer que l'autre allait bien, il ne semblait pas avoir bougé.

Par ce froid glacial, il ne fut pas surpris de voir son foulard monté jusque sur son nez puis sa tuque semblait avoir glissé sur ses yeux lors de sa chute, ne laissant entrevoir absolument rien de son visage donc aucune façon de voir comment il allait.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Le ton de sa voix était inquiet et cela sembla finalement faire réagir le garçon, ou enfin ce qu'il supposait être un garçon, car il se décida à relever sa tuque, question de voir ce qui l'entourait. Draco se figea. Ses yeux, ses yeux si vert qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, ses yeux qui semblait si troublé et un peu perdu. Ses mêmes yeux qui venaient le fixer un bon moment. Retirant une de ses mitaines, il posa sur son visage une main grande et chaude. Cette main était plus grande et moins frêle que ce à quoi il s'était attendu…

-Draco…

Bloquant le passage de la rue, il décida de réagir. L'autre le comprit, seulement, quand il voulu se lever, il eu du mal, il avait l'air de souffrir. D'accord, peut-être bien que le choc avait été plus violent qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre… L'adulte dû donc se résoudre à l'aider pour aller le porter à l'intérieur de la voiture. Draco n'avait pas grandit ni grossit, il restait le même de ce côté-là mais pour le garçon appuyé contre lui, ce n'était plus un poids plume qu'il soulevait sans mal, étant petit et mince. C'était différent, il avait grandit.

Alors qu'il allait se stationner, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré que sa mère ne lui dise pas, peut-être alors qu'il n'aurait pas été si préoccupé et donc ne l'aurait pas percuté, le voyant sans même le savoir. Non, tout n'était pas si simple, il le savait bien.

-Je crois que je rêve…

L'homme sursauta alors que le silence venait d'être rompu. Sa tête se tourna vers l'adolescent et remarqua qu'il avait retiré foulard et tuque. Son regard paraissait regarder le vide devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait bien changé. Oui, son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs de gamin, montrant un visage vieillit. Ils s'étaient visiblement débarrassés de ses lunettes en fond de bouteille et ses cheveux balayaient son visage, loin du temps où sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il les portes si long, étant un vrai fouillis. Ça lui allait néanmoins mieux ainsi… Mais au delà du physique, il n'avait plus sa voix d'enfant, il avait mué, sa voix était plus grave même si elle semblait tout aussi douce…

-Tu as toujours rêvé de me revoir alors que je me trouve dans la voiture qui te percute? C'est d'un romantisme Harry…

Il n'était plus le gamin de quatorze ans qu'il avait connu, non, lui aussi avait vieillit. Dix-sept ans… Soudainement, il se mit à penser à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

_Un jeune garçon de treize ans était appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, observant les oiseaux perchés sur l'arbre juste devant la maison. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, aucun nuage ne venant faire tâche dans cet océan de bleu. Les rayons venaient s'abattre sur les voitures, faisant briller de mille feux celles qui n'étaient pas complètement sales et usées. C'était une belle journée de début juillet et tout ce qu'avait à faire le jeune blond était d'observer et d'écouter les volatiles chantés. Seulement, un énorme camion vint se poser devant la maison juste en face, faisant s'envoler d'un seul coup sa seule et unique occupation. _

_Ses voisins étaient partis il y avait de ça environs un mois, voila que les nouveaux arrivaient. Alors que les déménageurs sortaient du véhicule, Draco était ennuyé de ne plus savoir quoi faire. Il avait passé l'âge de s'extasier sur les camions et les voitures, surtout que cela ne l'avait jamais passionné outre mesure. Plus jeune, il préférait gribouiller sur une feuille plutôt que jouer aux petites autos. Dans le véhicule semblait n'avoir que des meubles, pour la plupart démontés et neuf, et deux ou trois boîtes. Tout n'avait pas dû rentrer, se dit-il. _

_Alors que déjà, les cartons s'empilaient devant la demeure, une petite voiture d'un rouge lumineux se stationna devant l'entrer. Les propriétaires sans doute… Finalement, observer tout ça était plus diversifiant que sa précédente activité. En premier lieu, une femme sortit. Elle paraissait lasse et déconfite, son visage était pâles et ses cernes, énormes. Ses cheveux roux qui ont probablement été flamboyant autrefois semblait terne, fade. Un petit garçon apparut soudainement à ces côtés. Pendu dans une de ses mains ce trouvait une licorne en peluche. Son expression paraissait indifférente et blasé mais ses yeux vert, les mêmes que ceux de la femme, cacher derrière d'énorme lunette rondes, laissait transparaître une douleur intense et déchirante. Et puis c'était tout, ils n'étaient que deux._

_Draco savait voir tout ça, il avait passé tant de temps à observer les gens qu'il savait les déchiffrer à la perfection maintenant, même chez son père qui semblait si froid et impassible. Ce duo l'intrigua immédiatement, il avait l'envie soudaine de découvrir leur histoire. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que sa mère fasse ses biscuits et les traines, lui et son père, dire bonjours aux nouveaux arrivant. À chaque fois c'était la même histoire, question de politesse supposément. Pendant ce temps, lui les observait rentrer quelques petites choses par-ci par-là jusqu'à ce que tout soit rentré à l'intérieur. Deux autres boîtes se trouvait dans la voiture et il se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chose, c'était louche… _

_Il finit par se détourner de la fenêtre, la femme et son fils étant rentré. Le temps lui paraissait si long, ne trouvant pas un livre qu'il n'avait pas déjà lu. Il faudrait qu'il demande à sa mère de lui en racheter d'autre ainsi qu'un nouveau cahier de dessin, l'ancien étant désormais rempli. Sa mère finie par l'appeler pour leur visite, comme il l'avait prévu._

_-Lucius, cela est important que tu viennes aussi, maintenant ! _

_Observant l'air contrarier de son père, il lui fit un faux sourire compatissant et il entendit vaguement un « sal gosse » qui le fit ricaner. Sortant à l'extérieur, il grimaça en recevant le soleil dans les yeux. Narcissa sonna à la porte et bien vite, la femme rousse vint leur ouvrir, surprise d'un tel accueil, de toute évidence. Le jeune adolescent vit sur le visage de sa mère un brin d'inquiétude pour cette inconnue et lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir parler au gamin. _

_Alors que la femme les laissait entrer, Draco se dirigea vers l'étage où elle lui avait dit que se trouvait son fils, Harry, et les laissa entre adulte à la cuisine. Il n'eu pas vraiment à chercher où c'était car la porte de sa chambre était ouverte et il voyait parfaitement le garçon, assit sur son lit nouvellement fait, tenant toujours sa licorne dans une de ses mains. Pourquoi un enfant de son âge, un garçon qui plus est, se promenait avec une peluche? Et comment un gamin si jeune pouvait avoir ces yeux là, des yeux vide de sens, vide de vie mais emplie d'une douleur intense et d'un trop grand vécu. Quel âge avait-il?_

_-Salut, dit-il alors que l'autre sursautait. J'habite dans la maison juste devant, ma mère à tenue à ce qu'on vienne vous dire bienvenue. Tu as quel âge?_

_Le plus jeune le regardait avec ses yeux émeraude alors qu'il semblait se demander tout de même ce que le blondinet pouvait bien foutre dans sa chambre. Sa chambre où une boîte reposait sur des tas de planches qui devraient être montés un jour où l'autre. _

_-Neuf ans, dix le trente-et-un. _

_Dix ans… Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans la chambre d'un gamin de dix ans déjà? Parce que celui-ci l'avait intrigué. Rien ne l'intriguait normalement, il trouvait tout banal. Pourtant, cet enfant aux visages aussi ronds que ses lunettes lui donnaient envie de le découvrir. C'était ridicule après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il valait? Ce n'était qu'un morveux… Draco était comme ça, tout le monde lui semblait si misérable. Mais lui… Il irait doucement avec lui…_

_-Je m'appelle Draco mais bon tu dois t'en foutre… _

_Un sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du petit garçon avant de tourner la tête vers lui pour vraiment le regarder. Regarder ses cheveux aussi blonds que le blé, ni trop long ni trop court, regarder ses yeux aussi gris que les soirs d'orages, regarder ses lèvres aussi bien dessiner que celle des poupées et regarder son teint aussi pâle que la neige. Dans sa tête de petit garçon, à ce moment-là, il se disait qu'on avait accepté sa demande, on lui avait envoyé un ange… _

_Alors qu'en bas, Lily, la maîtresse de la maison, racontait vaguement pourquoi ils avaient déménagés, les garçons, eux, parlaient. Ils parlaient, parfois à voix hautes, parfois en silence, cela dépendait. Oui, ils parlaient, tantôt avec la bouche, tantôt avec les yeux. Ou avec leur âme d'enfant… Finalement, Draco, intrigué par la peluche à côté du garçon, ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il la trainait avec lui. Il haussa les épaules. _

_-Maman me l'a offerte il y a deux semaines, après que notre maison ait prit en feu. Elle disait que les licornes étaient magiques et qu'elles pouvaient galoper jusqu'au ciel pour prendre des nouvelle de mon père, pour qu'il soit toujours là. Je n'y croyais pas mais je la gardais quand même. Là j'y crois, elle m'a apporté un ange._

C'était étrange, il avait si grandit depuis… Dix ans, il n'avait que dix ans quand il l'avait connu, même pas. Draco se fichait de tout et de tout le monde à l'époque, il faisait son propre règne et les autres, ce n'était que de la merde. Pas ce gamin… Où est la logique? Allons savoir…

Avec le temps, il avait appris que James, son père, était mort brûlé dans leur maison, une fin horrible. Rien n'avait semblé être facile pour lui avant et il n'était qu'un enfant qui avait loupé son enfance. Il avait eu envie de lui donner un peu de magie, lui donner une enfance qu'il ne semblait pas avoir eu malgré la grande bonté de sa mère. Leur vie était une suite de malheur et pour la première fois, il avait voulu faire quelque chose de bien…

Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui bougeait à ses côtés avant de rapidement retourner à sa contemplation de l'extérieur. La neige qui couvrait la rue était une raison parfaite pour l'empêcher de regarder celui qui se trouvait dans sa voiture. Théodore avait raison après tout, il s'était accroché à l'image d'un gosse de quatorze ans. Ce gosse avait vieillit, certes, mais l'adulte n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup. Non, dans sa tête, c'était ce môme sortant à peine de l'enfance qu'il allait revoir. Pourtant, il était quasi rendu un homme maintenant…

-Je te rassure Draco, j'imaginais notre future rencontre moins…Violente? Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Nous sommes arrivés samedi.

-Je sais. Ma mère me l'a dit ce matin…

Il en rigolait mais pourtant, il l'avait quand même frappé avec sa voiture. Il rigolait mais pourtant, il devait lui en vouloir, pour tout. Il était partit comme ça, soudainement, sans prévenir. Il l'avait laissé seul comme un con, dans l'état qu'il était, dans l'état qu'il aurait pu être… Il n'avait même pas donné de nouvelle, à personne. Oui, Harry aurait dû être fou de rage. Il était si calme, trop calme. Draco le soupçonna d'être légèrement irrité et frustré de la tension qu'il régnait mais pourtant, il ne dit rien.

Le regard de l'autre lui brulait la peau, il se sentait observé comme il l'avait lui-même observé un peu plus tôt. Malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pensait, s'il le trouvait épuisé, morne, peut-être même laid. Peut-être qu'il s'attendait à revoir celui qu'il était, beau et vif, comme il s'était attendu à revoir le petit Harry aux cheveux court et au visage rond.

-Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant tu sais?

Draco le regarda, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, surtout qu'il avait mal dormi cette nuit, étant réveillé tôt. En ce moment, il se faisait plus l'effet d'un mort vivant qu'autre chose. Ce matin, il s'était regardé dans le miroir en se disant qu'il faisait peur mais il le trouvait mieux qu'avant… Harry avait toujours eu des goûts douteux après tout…

En même temps, en ce moment il ne savait rien du tout. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle ou bien de rêver. Finalement, il comprenait Harry, c'était vrai que tout ça ressemblait à un rêve. C'en était surement un d'ailleurs, un rêve cruelle. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que le garçon serait présent dans son sommeil. Loin d'être la première fois… Mais se serait la première fois qu'il aurait cet âge.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Draco était bien assit dans sa voiture à côté de son amour de jeunesse. Enfin… Il n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça, le blond était l'amour de jeunesse du brun mais en vérité, pas l'inverse. Pas tout à fait…

-Tu as oublié tes lunettes? Ça se voit tout de suite.

Un rire s'éleva jusqu'à ses oreilles, un rire d'enfant mais différent de ce qu'il avait connu, un rire joyeux, plus qu'autrefois. C'était vrai, il rayonnait de mille feux. C'était peut-être le fait qu'il soit à ses côtés après tant de temps ou tout simplement qu'il rattrapait son enfance perdu. Ce sujet avait été souvent tabou autrefois, le balafré c'était toujours fermé quand on en venait à parler du passé. À dix ans, il agissait déjà comme un adulte et il s'était toujours demandé qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'il devienne ainsi.

Il avait beau avoir passé quatre ans de sa vie en côtoyant Harry, il n'avait jamais vraiment su traverser ces barrières là. Son père était mort, ses parents avaient été pauvres un moment aussi. Il avait vaguement compris qu'ils avaient été la cible de gens dangereux mais cela n'avait jamais été plus loin même si, seul, il en avait conclut que la mort de James n'avait certainement pas été un accident.

-J'ai des verres de contact, idiot.

-Alors tu devras les changer, ils deviennent usés.

Un sourire, un très mince sourire étira les lèvres de Draco à cet instant et Harry l'imita. Autrefois, c'était le genre de réplique qu'il pouvait lui dire d'un ton si sec, si froid… Ils étaient mal à l'aise, ne savant pas trop quoi dire, quoi faire. Il savait qu'Harry voulait dire quelque chose, réagir, mais c'était trop étrange, comme s'ils étaient des étranger. Après trois ans, on pouvait bien dire ça ainsi…

Il se souvenait encore de la manière dont ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les deux malgré leur différence d'âge. Rapidement, Narcissa s'était faite Lily comme amie. Sa mère était une femme belle et douce puis quand elle avait appris une partit des malheurs de la jeune mère, elle avait voulue être là pour elle, la soutenir. Ses yeux étaient si fades, si vide, comme si elle avançait par mécanisme. Lily aussi était gentille mais elle avait trop vécue, elle était brisée, un peu. Pourtant elle était forte et sans cesse, elle souriait même si ses yeux criaient son malheur. Elle souriait en croyant qu'ainsi, son fils croirait que tout allait bien.

Pourtant, la même douleur se reflétait dans les yeux de l'enfant et si sa mère s'occupait de Lily, lui s'occupait d'Harry. Il n'était qu'un gamin mais Draco aimait s'étendre dans le petit lit, le gamin collé contre lui, puis lui raconter des histoires qu'il inventait. De belles histoires merveilleuses qui finissaient toujours bien. Le blond n'avait jamais aimé les histoires, ne croyant pas au conte de fée et ne voyant pas l'utilité de faire croire ses choses aux enfants. Cette fois, c'était différent, il s'était laissé prendre au jeu et prenait plaisir à voir l'autre sourire. Il avait réalisé qu'Harry avait besoin d'un peu de magie dans sa vie, il avait eu besoin de croire à tous ses contes de fée. Oui, il l'avait laissé, ou non, il lui avait appris à rêver et sans même le réalisé, c'était Draco qui était devenu son rêve.

Il n'avait jamais su prendre cette responsabilité de pilier dans la vie du garçon, il s'était intéressé à lui, certes, mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'accroche tant à lui et d'une façon surprenante, d'une façon dont il ne se serait jamais attendu. Avec le temps, les histoires s'étaient fanées et il ne restait que le fils de la voisine, le fils de la meilleure amie de sa propre mère. Enfin, Draco avait voulu qu'il ne reste que ça, le garçon de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était compliqué que de ne rester que ça quand chaque samedi soir, lui et sa famille se réunissaient chez les Potter pour manger et y passer la soirée, une tradition qui s'était doucement installé.

-Tu as beaucoup changé.

Surpris, Harry tourna la tête vers lui mais il regardait devant lui, n'osant pas le regarder encore. Le silence devenait pesant puis l'homme savait qu'il voulait une discutions mais il n'était pas prêt à en avoir une, il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était tout ce qui lui était venu…

-C'est sûr, je n'ai plus quatorze ans, j'en ai dix-sept. Je ne suis plus un gamin…

Un nouveau sourire vint se peindre sur les lèvres du blond, un sourire amer. À cet instant il avait l'impression de vivre dans une autre époque, comme s'ils étaient les mêmes mais sans l'être. Un autre univers… Mais pourtant… En même temps il avait l'impression de revoir l'ancien Harry qui voulait lui prouver sans cesse qu'il n'était pas un gamin justement. Ses paroles débordaient de rancunes et il le savait bien. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit « T'es trop jeune, t'es qu'un gamin. » Ces mots devaient s'être encré dans son cœur comme de l'encre indélébile, ces mots avait dû le blesser plus qu'il ne fallait. Ils n'avaient pas dû le blesser, non, ils l'avaient fait…

Draco n'avait jamais su comment qualifié Harry, un ami, un frère, une connaissance? Il n'était pas qu'une connaissance, non, c'était plus que ça. Ils avaient trop partagés ensemble pour qu'il ne soit que ça. Un frère? Non plus, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme un petit frère même si c'est se qu'il aurait dû penser en le voyant, en le côtoyant. Il le chérissait pourtant comme s'il l'était. Et un ami? C'était son plus grand confident, la seule personne à qui il osait parler parce qu'il s'était toujours dit que son avis n'avait pas d'importance, c'était comme parler à sa peluche sans paraître ridicule. C'était réciproque mais pour une toute autre raison… Pourtant non, ce ne l'était pas et ça l'avait toujours agacé de pas savoir mettre un nom sur qui il était pour lui. Alors… Alors quand on lui demandait c'était toujours « C'est le fils de la meilleure amie à ma mère. » Comme ça, ça expliquait pourquoi ils étaient si proche…

Ça l'avait énervé, à l'époque, de s'entendre avec lui car en grandissant, il était devenu insupportable. Sa mère n'avait pas su comment réagir avec lui, étant si hautain et sur de lui, en apparence. Son père l'avait laissé faire, se revoyant à son âge. Narcissa le voyait beaucoup en Lucius aussi, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle lui disait parfois. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été facile à vivre, se faisant très capricieux. Avec Harry, mesquin. Devant les autres surtouts, pour l'humilier parce que c'était la chose à faire. Pourtant quand ils étaient seuls, il se faisait plus humain. Peut-être trop finalement…

Fixant les arbres dénudés de feuilles devant lui, il partit loin dans ses souvenirs.

_Dans la chambre, les lumières étaient fermés, seule la télévision venait éclairer un peu la pièce. Appuyé contre le mur, les jambes croisées sur le lit, un ado de seize ans tournait les postes, semblant s'emmerder royalement. Le son n'était pas très fort, à peine assez pour entendre se qu'il disait, tout juste assez pour donner une ambiance, pour ne pas se perdre dans le silence._

_Enfin, silence que le garçon de treize ans allongé à ses côtés semblait détester. Enveloppé dans des couvertures chaudes, se droguant au sirop et aux aspirines, il s'emmerdait lui aussi. À ses côtés avait été placé une poubelle et une boîte de mouchoir. En ce vendredi soir, Draco veillait sur Harry qui avait la grippe, tout simplement. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait pas du tout attention pour ne pas l'attraper lui aussi, disant qu'il ne l'attrapait jamais, ne sachant pas qu'il serait malade à son tour dans les jours à venir._

_Lucius était partit en voyage d'affaire depuis deux jours puis Narcissa et Lily étaient allées manger au restaurant, la rousse ayant demandé à Draco de veiller sur son fils. Il avait un peu rouspété au départ mais l'avait fait finalement car au fond, ça ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'occupait d'un Harry malade et il savait très bien comment c'était…_

_-Dray, je m'emmerde ! J'ai pas envie de dormir, allume ces satanés lumières ! _

_-Tu te souviens ce que ta mère a dit? Tu as besoin de repos. _

_À la mine renfrognée du plus jeune, il ricana. Et alors qu'il ricanait, Harry l'observait doucement, discrètement, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop suspect. Ses yeux émeraudes passaient sur son doux visage pâle, son nez pointu, sa bouche fine, ses cheveux blonds de soies et sur ses yeux d'orage. Il se laissait perdre dans sa vue comme une gamine de huit ans face à son premier amour, l'observant au fond de la cours de récréation. Ça lui arrivait parfois de faire ça mais il n'était pas un gamin et il le savait, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il en avait l'apparence pourtant, mais pas la façon de voir les choses, au contraire. Mais parfois, il aimait faire comme les autres…_

_Draco, se sentant observé, tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil. L'autre détourna la tête en se disant que pour la discrétion, on repassera. _

_-Bon Harry, à quoi tu pense?_

_Le brun regarda droit devant lui, hésitant. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de lui dire maintenant alors qu'il était malade comme un chien, que son nez ressemblait à une montgolfière et que sa voix était complètement ridicule. Pourtant, il semblait décidé, il voulait le faire. Draco, lui, avait tourné la tête vers la télé, attendant la réponse de l'autre qu'il croyait ne pas venir._

_-Je crois… Ça fait un moment que j'y pense et c'est étrange à dire mais… Je crois que… Non. Je suis sûr. _

_Son attention se tourna vers Harry, un air surpris, ébahi et perdu sur le visage. À ce moment-là, on aurait dit qu'il ne répondait pas à l'adolescent mais qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Il avait beau essayer, Draco n'arrivait pas à le comprendre._

_-Tu es sûr de quoi?_

_-Que je t'aime. _

_Sa voix s'était élevée dans la pièce comme une bombe atomique et alors qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, le blond les ouvrit en grands. D'un coup, le plus jeune avait retrouvé toute son assurance mais pourtant, alors que l'information lui arriva au cerveau, Draco explosa de rire. Comme elle était venue, l'assurance partit pour laisser place à autre chose : Il était vexé et énervé. Pourquoi il riait? Ce n'était pas drôle ! Mais pourtant l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il se renfrognait. Enfin, il fini de rire de sa gueule et moqueur, le blond le regarda._

_-Arrête, tu te fou de ma gueule Harry? On n'aime pas à treize ans, on a le béguin. On n'est pas gay à treize ans non plus, on se pose même pas ce genre de question. Et d'ailleurs tu t'es vu? Tu perds toute crédibilité !_

_Comme si le sujet était clos, Draco tourna la tête à nouveau vers la télévision, laissant Harry éberlué et très vexé. Après tout, il pensait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, lui à cet âge l'amour lui passait six pieds au dessus de la tête, l'amour c'était pour les filles, ainsi que les questions interminable sur son orientation sexuel. Déjà lui, il croyait aimer les hommes mais n'était pas certain. Et d'ailleurs, il ne cherchait pas trop à savoir si c'était le cas car ce fait le dérangeait un peu. Mais même si tel était le cas, jamais il n'aurait pensé à Harry comme ça car Harry n'était pas un homme après tout. Il était un gamin._

_-Bon Dray retire ce foutu sourire moqueur et amène-moi d'autre eau ! Cesse de te moquer putain !_

- Dis-moi Draco, tu pense à quoi?

Pendant un court instant, l'adulte fut tiré de ses réflexions par une voix qu'il ne connaissait qu'à moitié. Seigneur qu'ils étaient ridicule à être assit dans la même voiture, sans bouger. Il ricana.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air con !

Harry le regarda, surpris, avant de se mettre à sourire et à rire un peu. Puis d'un coup, tous les deux partirent dans un fou rire sous le ridicule de la situation. L'atmosphère, doucement, se détendit et tout semblait un peu plus paisible maintenant. Dehors, de la neige commença à tomber et Draco, ce coup-ci, soupira. Encore de la neige, merde ! Il ne faisait que neiger ces derniers jours !

-J'aime bien la neige…

Il secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ça, ça n'avait donc pas changé… Il se souvenait, quand l'hiver arrivait, il adorait sortir dehors et se mettre sous la neige. C'était rare qu'il aille jouer dedans pourtant, il restait juste là à la regarder pendant un temps indéfini. Parfois il s'allongeait dessus malgré les cris de sa mère qui lui disait qu'il allait attraper froid. Ce qui arrivait la moitié du temps d'ailleurs, Harry attrapait froid très facilement. Il avait adoré s'occuper de lui avant, même s'il ne le montrait pas, mais quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, ça avait un peu changé.

À partir de ce moment là, il remarquait plus les regards que l'autre lui portait, quand il le frôlait juste pour le toucher ou ses yeux qui brillaient un peu trop quand il lui parlait ou bien juste quand il l'écoutait parler. Ça l'avait beaucoup énervé à l'époque parce qu'il ne voulait pas accepter que l'autre l'aime. Il était trop jeune et trop… Trop lui. Puis ça renforçait l'idée qu'aimer les garçons était possible, ça le forçait à penser à ces choses là et il n'en avait pas trop envie. Pourtant, à voir l'autre, il n'avait pas trop le choix mais il ne s'en faisait pas avec ça, prenant ça avec le plus d'indifférence qu'il le pouvait.

-Et maintenant, à quoi tu pense?

-Au passé…

Le passé, c'était tout ce à quoi il pensait depuis qu'il s'était levé. Harry voulait plus que tout lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il en avait le droit, qu'ils en avaient le droit. Certains auraient pu trouver ça adorable, lui il en était exaspéré et irrité. C'était toujours la même chose.

_Autour d'une table, un samedi après midi pluvieux, se trouvait quatre personnes, quatre personnes qui se retrouvaient là chaque samedi depuis bien des semaines maintenant. Seul un membre manquait à l'assembler pour cause d'un voyage d'affaire, se qui arrivait bien souvent. Parfois, sa femme trouvait ça lassant mais Draco, lui, trouvait ça reposant. Un peu. _

_Car oui, autour de la table se trouvait lui-même, sa mère, Lily et son fils. Les deux femmes parlaient ensembles, souriant, agitant les mains pour accompagner leurs paroles. Pourtant, il ne les écoutait pas, trop occupé à oublier que le jeune garçon le regardait intensément. Dans sa tête, tout se qu'il souhaitait c'est que l'autre cesse de le fixer ainsi, ça le rendait mal à l'aise, pour tout avoué, et c'était chiant !_

_Cela faisait des semaines que c'était comme ça, en fait. Depuis ce jour où il s'était occupé d'un Harry malade. L'hiver avait doucement passé pour laisser place au printemps avec son mois d'avril qui promettait une bonne dose de pluie, visiblement. Draco était de plus en plus distant avec Harry, ils étaient de moins en moins seuls tous les deux et le blond l'humiliait de plus en plus devant les autres. Pourtant, l'autre ne disait rien et laissait tout couler sur lui. Il ne voyait pas la douleur dans ses yeux parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir…_

_Enfin, le regard du jeune homme se détourna mais pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment alors qu'il jouait avec ses pommes de terre dans son assiette, les poussant avec sa fourchette. La voix des femmes se fanèrent tout doucement pour laisser place à celle d'Harry._

_-Dites, j'ai une question à poser… Est-ce que c'est mal, vous croyez, si une gamine de treize ans sortirait avec un garçon de seize ans? Vous croyez que c'est malsain, que ce n'est pas bien?_

_Les deux mères se regardèrent, surprise, alors que les couleurs commencèrent doucement à quitter le visage de Draco. Son regard orage croisa celui vert émeraude qui semblait déterminé, déterminé à lui prouver quelque chose, à lui prouver probablement qu'ils pourraient être ensembles sans mal. Seulement Harry n'était pas une fille, merde ! Il était un garçon incroyablement têtu, agaçant et supposément amoureux. Foutaise !_

_Il n'osait pas regarder sa mère, ni même Lily, il avait peur de se qu'il verrait mais s'il avait tourné le regard vers elles, il aurait vu qu'elles ne semblaient qu'abasourdit. Elles étaient toutes deux prises de court et le regardait, lui. Parce que pendant un court instant, elles avaient étés persuadés que Draco était amoureux d'une des amis de Harry, Hermione probablement. Ils semblaient incompatible tous les deux mais tout était possible dans la vie. Puis après, elles avaient décidés que c'était la jeune fille qui avait le béguin pour Draco mais, alors qu'elles regardèrent Harry, elles comprirent. _

_Ni Draco, ni Harry se rendirent compte de ce fait pourtant mais elles avaient compris. Aucune fille n'était dans l'équation. _

_-Eh bien…Commença Lily, si les deux se respectent, je n'en vois pas le problème. L'amour n'a pas d'âge, comme il n'a ni religion, ni sexe, ni couleur de peau, c'est mon avis. Je crois que si deux êtres avec un tel âge s'embarquent dans une relation comme celle-là, c'est qu'ils sont assez responsables pour la gérer. _

_-Oui, je pense de même. Certains désapprouvent mais l'amour reste l'amour. J'avais quinze ans quand je me suis mise avec Lucius et il en avait dix-huit. Est-ce que c'est moins pire que ce que tu nous dis Harry, je ne crois pas. _

_Draco sentait l'irritation monter en lui alors qu'il voyait le sourire satisfait d'Harry se peindre sur ses lèvres et ses yeux briller de victoire. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'eux pensait après tout, il n'en avait rien à foutre de leur avis, il n'en avait rien à foutre si elles étaient aveuglés par il ne savait trop quoi, lui il savait bien que ça n'avait pas de sens tout ça ! Et même, il n'aimait pas Potter et l'autre ne l'aimait pas non plus, ça finira bien par lui passer !_

_Enragé, irrité, frustré, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant râper sur le sol en un bruit désagréable. Les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce sursautèrent et c'est étonné qu'elles le regardèrent partir pour rejoindre sa propre maison de l'autre côté de la rue. _

C'était étrange parce que d'un côté, il avait l'impression que tout ça s'était produit hier mais non, loin, très loin de là. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans que ça s'était passé mais il n'avait pas cette impression, bien au contraire. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir toutes les scènes. Il n'avait jamais voulu y repenser à ce point là mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il revenait peu à peu dans sa vie, il fallait qu'il y repense. Le blond n'avait qu'à tourner la tête sur le côté pour s'apercevoir qu'Harry aussi était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

-Harry… Est-ce que ça va?

À la question, le plus jeune revint sur terre et se crispa mais il ne put que se détendre quand il vit l'air inquiet qu'avait Draco sur le visage. La question était plus qu'elle ne laissait réellement paraître en fait, beaucoup plus. Harry avait su le voir parce qu'avant, le blond lui posait sans cesse cette terrible question. À ça, il n'avait jamais aimé répondre et s'était toujours sentit agresser. Avant, Draco la lui posait sur un ton dur, sévère, irrité. Maintenant, c'était différent. Maintenant, son ton était doux et son visage inquiet, c'était un autre monde, complètement.

-Ça va, ma jambe est un peu amochée mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Ma santé mentale va aussi bien et je suis en pleine possession de mes faits et gestes.

La bouche du blond se tordit dans un sourire amer, encore. Il semblait lui en vouloir tout de même de poser cette question mais c'était normal qu'il la pose…

Et encore une fois, ses pensées vaguèrent un peu partout dans le passer et il se revit, accoudé sur un mur, entouré de ses amis, et se moquer ouvertement de son voisin. À chaque fois, ses yeux brillaient de douleur mais son visage ne montrait que d'indifférence. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas en réalité. Il l'avait durement prouvé. Le rejet que Draco lui montrait était comme une lame tranchant son âme mais le blond se fermait les yeux dans l'espoir de ne rien voir, dans l'espoir que cela fasse que rien n'existe. Tout existait.

Il n'était pas fière de son adolescence, il n'était pas fière de son passer. Presque trois ans qu'il avait foutu le camp et tout avait été déclenché dans sa tête. Après quelques semaines d'exils, il avait enfin prit conscience de tout ce qu'il avait fait comme foutoir mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de revenir. Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'Harry était à ses côtés, il avait peur de le regarder et peur de savoir. De savoir comment c'était passé tout ce temps sans lui. Oh bien entendu, il ne mettait pas le poids du monde sur son dos mais il savait bien que cela aurait changé quelque chose chez Harry.

C'est sa mère et son père qui venait constamment le voir ici, c'était eux qui faisait le déplacement parce qu'ils étaient toujours à la même place et qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir. Au départ c'était parce qu'il était bouleversé, parce qu'il avait peur, parce qu'il n'acceptait encore rien, même après tant de temps. Puis après, c'était parce qu'il avait honte, terriblement honte de comment tout c'était passé. Il avait peur aussi, peur de savoir comment il allait… Il avait été lâche. Malgré le fait qu'il mourrait de savoir comment il allait, lui et sa mère, il restait cloitré dans le silence. Lâche.

Oui parce que le gros de l'histoire, c'était un soir de mai que tout c'était produit.

_Dans une chambre au deuxième étage d'une grande maison se trouvait un adolescent de seize ans dans son lit, une jambe replié vers son torse, qui semblait vachement agacé. Une voix lui parvenait, une voix qui venait de l'extérieur. Celle-ci lui parlait à travers la fenêtre, disant des choses incompréhensibles qu'il avait du mal à en saisir le sens. Ça devait bien faire cinq minutes que cette voix lui parlait. La voix, il savait à qui elle appartenait. Elle appartenait à Harry. _

_-Tu ne comprends pas ! J'en ai marre, tu ne comprends rien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne comprends pas parce que tu devrais comprendre, c'est facile à comprendre la raison pour laquelle tout ça arrive ! Merde, tu devrais comprendre ça ! _

_Le blond n'avait pas voulu aller lui parler sur le bord de la fenêtre parce que dans sa tête, ça semblait bien trop romantique, ces scènes où deux amoureux transis se parlaient à la Roméo et Juliette, il n'en avait pas envie du tout ! Il n'avait jamais aimé Shakespeare de toute manière. S'il y allait, ça ne ressemblerait pas à ça mais tout de même. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever et de se glisser jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, juste devant son lit. S'appuyant contre le rebord, il l'ouvrit un peu plus, et sans même prendre la peine d'observer l'autre, il commença à parler._

_-Comprendre, mais comprendre quoi, il n'y a rien à comprendre dans ce que tu dis putain ! Alors, pour l'amour de dieu, cesse de crier sous ma fenêtre, tu vas alerter tout le voisinage et ta mère y compris !_

_-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre moi, je veux que tu comprennes ! Que tu comprennes se que je ressens pour toi !_

_Doucement, le jeune homme cessa de parler et Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, éberlué. Sa voix, il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix comme s'il allait bientôt pleuré. Puis elle n'était pas assuré comme d'habitude, en fait elle était assez différente, presque comme s'il s'était saoulé. Non… Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Pourtant… Pourtant un doute vint l'envahir. Il essaya de se persuader qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre mais c'était sans grand succès. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, l'adolescent se redressa et quitta la fenêtre pour finalement quitter sa chambre. Rapidement, il dévala les escaliers et se fut choqué qu'il arriva dehors, devant un Harry aux yeux rouges, bien trop rouge. _

_Ce fut alors qu'un autre doute vint l'envahir mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Mais il ne put faire autrement alors que l'autre se jetait dans ses bras. Il s'était drogué. Comment il en avait eu? Pourquoi il l'avait fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il savait une chose : Lily ne devait pas savoir. C'est de force que le plus vieux le tira à l'intérieur jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi pitoyable. Le jeune homme restait toujours fier, colérique et impulsif par moment mais il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu pleurer. Même au tout début quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, jamais il n'avait versé une seule larme devant lui. Pourtant, en ce moment même, le binoclard couvrait sa chemise de larmes brûlantes. Ce n'était pas normal…_

_Attrapant son portable, il avertit Lily qu'il allait passer la soirée avec Harry pour préparer un examen pour la semaine suivante et qu'il dormirait probablement avec lui. À l'entendre, elle paraissait étonnée, cela faisait un bon moment que ce genre de chose n'était pas arrivé, il avait prit énormément ses distances et elle en semblait heureuse, heureuse qu'il redevienne un peu comme avant. Si seulement elle savait… Si elle savait, elle serait brisée…_

_-Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bordel Harry ! Dit-il tout bas alors que l'autre pleurait sur son épaule. Tu as pensé à ta mère? Et ça détruit ton organisme ça, tu avais quoi dans la tête pour faire ça aussi ! T'as que treize ans, c'est plus tard qu'on découvre la vie !_

_-C'est ça le problème Draco, tu te voile la face ! Je ne te demande même pas de m'aimer, je te demande juste de me croire dans ce que je te dis ! Je te demande de ne pas me tenir loin de toi. Tu es mon rêve Draco, tu es mon ange. Mon père est mort et pour me protéger, le ciel a décidé de t'envoyer pour m'aider. Tu m'as appris à vivre mais tu t'éloigne. Tu me retire ma vie…_

_Ça faisait mal se qu'il disait, ça faisait vraiment mal. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine alors que sans même le réaliser, sa main caressait les cheveux d'Harry. Ce qu'il était en train de dire c'était que c'était sa faute mais il ne pouvait pas tout lui mettre sur le dos ! Il n'en avait pas le droit, il lui mettait trop de poids sur les épaules ! _

_-Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu devrais être Harry, c'est avec ta copine Granger ou l'autre, Weasley. Pourquoi moi? Tu n'as pas une tête de gay._

_-C'est toi que j'aime et c'est tout ! Cesse de boycotter mon amour, je me sens sal, souillé ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu devrais comprendre alors que c'est trop facile de comprendre ce que tu ne comprends pas !_

_Ses yeux orages se posèrent sur Harry mais il était trop las pour essayer de comprendre les débilités qu'il disait, trop las pour s'énerver comme il le faisait tout le temps ou juste pour protester. Alors il le laissa pleurer, se plaindre, dire à quel point il avait mal, à quel point ça le détruisait et que c'était dur de se faire rabaisser sans cesse par celui qui était un pilier dans sa vie. Il l'écoutait le blâmer de tout les maux de la terre et il le laissa se blottir tout contre lui et le serrer. Il le laissa faire parce qu'il en avait besoin et parce que de toute façon, tout reviendrait comme avant dès le lendemain. Il se connaissait. _

_Après une bonne heure, la tête contre son torse, Harry s'endormi._

Et il avait eu raison, tout était pareil, inlassablement. Il se souvenait avec perfection le regard pétillant de Lily le lendemain matin quand elle les avait vus puis, également, il se souvenait de ses yeux sombrant dans le triste quand il avait une fois de plus évité son fils. Cette femme avait tellement vécu qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait de la douleur dans ses yeux, il s'en voulait, se sentant coupable mais il n'avait pu faire autrement, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait des principes, des convictions, et même si elles étaient complètement ridicule il n'arrivait pas à les laisser derrière. Il avait peur en fait, peur de s'attacher réellement.

S'il avait des tas d'amis à l'époque, ce n'était pas parce qu'il tenait à eux, loin de là, ce n'était que des gens qui le divertissait, qui l'occupait. Il ne se sentait pas menacé avec eux mais avec Harry, oui, et il n'aimait pas perdre la situation. Chaque jour, Draco se souvenait de Harry sous sa fenêtre, il se souvenait de Harry pleurant dans ses bras, de Harry lui disant sans cesse qu'il l'aimait avec des sanglots dans la voix. C'était trop pour lui. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à être son ami alors son amour… Harry l'avait compris, finalement. Il l'avait déjà comprit mais il avait cessé de lui rappeler ses sentiments car c'était la chose à faire et que ça ne menait tout simplement à rien. Mais ça ne changea rien.

La fête de Draco arriva avec la fin de l'année et il y avait toujours cette distance entre eux, toujours un peu plus pesante aux fils des jours. Et quand ses yeux plongeaient dans ceux trop adulte d'Harry, il détournait le regard à chaque fois, mal à l'aise. Et Harry souffrait, encore et toujours. Puis Harry recommença. Il recommençait parce que Draco avait été plus blessant que d'habitude, plus tranchant, plus dur. Encore une fois, il l'avait protégé, couvert, fait comme si à nouveau il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Parce qu'il se sentait coupable et responsable, terriblement responsable. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même les jours d'après, ne se rapprochant pas d'Harry mais ne lui disant rien non plus. Puis ce fut la fête d'Harry qui arriva.

Oui, la fête d'Harry…

_Le soleil était fort dans le ciel en ce trente-et-un juillet, et dans une maison, des rires grimpaient aux murs et amplifiait la demeure. Ce jour était enfin arrivé, Harry avait quatorze ans. Pour le brun, ça aurait pu être un jour comme les autres car, habituellement, ça n'avait pas une grande importance pour lui, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il ne se sentait pas changé ou quoi que se soit. Après tout, tout le monde vieillissait, c'était dans l'ordre normal des choses. Là, pourtant, il en trouvait de l'importance. _

_Il était là, dans le salon en train de parler de tout et de rien. Il y avait sa douce mère, un sourire sur les lèvres, racontant des anecdotes toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres. À ses côtés se trouvait la belle Narcissa, toujours prête à renchérir et fouiller dans ses propres souvenirs pour donner de la vie à la journée. En face d'elle, il y avait son mari qui riait parfois mais qui ne disait rien, fidèle à lui-même. Mais surtout, à côté de lui se trouvait Draco qui lui aussi riait, Draco qui le regardait avec un regard doux et un sourire en coin, Draco qui ne l'évitait pas et qui semblait prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde. Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs._

_Le blond s'était réveillé ce matin là avec la ferme intention de se contrôler, de ne pas perdre patience et de ne rien dire de blessant. Il se sentait perdu et déboussolé mais il s'était dit que pour une journée, faire un peu semblant pour faire plaisir à Harry ne le tuerait pas. Puis même s'il ne voulait pas trop se l'avouer, il ne regrettait pas du tout sa décision en voyant les yeux pétillants de Harry poser sur lui ni en voyant l'air pétillant de la rouquine. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne les avait pas vu ainsi et ça faisait du bien, même son père semblait être emporter par cette ambiance libératrice ce qui n'était pas peu dire !_

_Le fêté n'avait invité personne d'autre que la famille Malfoy pour cette belle journée sensé être spécial. Ce n'était pas étonnant non plus, tout le monde s'y attendait. Oh, il s'entendait à merveille avec ses amis Hermione et Ron mais il les invitait que très rarement. Pour ses treize ans ils étaient venus mais comme la tension avec le blond était très élevée depuis un certain temps, il n'avait pas osé. Il ne le regrettait pas d'ailleurs, pas du tout, l'ambiance n'aurait pas été la même si ses deux meilleurs amis avaient étés présent. _

_Doucement, le soleil allait se coucher pour laisser place à une magnifique lune en croissant dans le ciel, brillant de mille feux en fond de bleu foncé. Cela faisait un moment qu'Harry avait ouvert les quelques cadeaux qu'il avait reçu puis par la suite, ils étaient tous passés à table. Le gâteau venait tout juste d'être dévoré avec gout quand le plus jeune décida de monter dans sa chambre, bien vite suivit par le blond qui avait comprit le message. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Draco était dans la demeure des Potter mais cela était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Il avait un peu peur de ne pouvoir agir normalement mais pourtant, tout se passait bien, si bien. Peut-être un peu trop même._

_Ils étaient à présent tous les deux sur le lit du binoclard, l'un contre l'autre à parler de tout et de rien, un peu comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus il y avait quatre ans de ça. Doucement, Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Draco, comme si de rien n'était, et ce dernier la serra doucement, ne la retirant pas. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant et ils se sourirent, de ces vrais sourires qu'ils n'avaient pas échangés depuis une éternité déjà. _

_-Draco, je peux t'embrasser? _

_-Harry…_

_-Juste une fois, juste aujourd'hui. Je te promets que je ne te le demanderai plus après. _

_Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgée qui était en pleine réflexion intense. Ce n'était qu'une seule fois après tout, une toute petite fois quoi ne ferait pas de différence, qui resterait une banal fois comme les autres. C'était ce qu'il se disait, c'était pour lui faire plaisir, pour son anniversaire. Il n'avait pas quatorze ans tous les jours après tout, c'était pour marquer l'évènement, rien de plus. Pour son premier baiser. Enfin… Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre n'est-ce pas? Il ignora ce mini pincement au cœur à l'évocation de cette pensée. Il était décidé, il le fera._

_Dans ses yeux, Harry pouvait voir sa décision et un sourire vint étirer ses douces lèvres roses. Il s'avança doucement vers lui sur le lit mais pourtant, sa main alla chercher quelque chose derrière son dos. Un appareil photo. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu mais il ne dit rien. Si ça l'enchantait après tout… Harry l'ajusta pour quelques secondes d'intervalle, appuya sur le bouton, le déposa devant eux et vint capturer ses lèvres. C'était… Doux._

_Oui, c'était doux, tendre, enfantin même. C'était très différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître avant, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était magique non plus, il n'en était pas rendu là mais c'était… C'était bon. Même quand le flash de la caméra s'enclencha, il ne se retira pas, bien au contraire. Le blond laissa l'autre mettre une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos, tous deux à genoux sur le lit. Même lui enroula ses bras autour de Harry, parce qu'il était juste bien. Puis après quelques instants, leur langue vint se joindre au baiser, les emportant ailleurs, dans un autre monde, une autre galaxie ou il n'y avait rien d'autre qui existait. Puis ils se séparèrent. Harry sourit._

_-Merci._

Draco poussa un soupir. En fait ça avait tout changé entre eux, il était encore pire qu'avant, tranchant, ignoble, personne ne comprenait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé du moins. Harry ne lui avait pas demandé d'autres baisers comme il le lui avait en quelque sorte promis mais il allait mal, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il sombrait dans la dépression mais en vérité, il sombrait dans toute autre chose. Cette fois, Draco n'avait pu lui servir d'excuse et la belle Lily s'était effondré, complètement anéantie. Son fils, son unique fils se perdait dans la drogue. Il se souvenait encore de ses hurlements et de ses pleurs, de son désespoir, le désespoir qu'il voyait chaque jour quand il croisait ses yeux. Terrible.

Sa propre mère lui en avait voulu parce qu'en vérité, tout le monde avait compris depuis longtemps, même son père. La belle Narcissa lui en avait voulu pour plonger ainsi les Potter dans une lourde noirceur qui pesait mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Elle le prenait pour coupable et ça, il l'avait réalisé. Il l'avait déçue et ça lui avait fait mal quand il l'avait réalisé mais il n'avait rien fait, comme d'habitude. Les soirées du samedis soirs ne s'étaient pas stoppées pour autant mais Draco les avait trouvées très lourde. Tous les sous entendus lui avait fait mal et égoïste qu'il était, il répondait par des phrases plus ou moins subtils et blessante. Les sous entendus avaient cessés.

Depuis que sa mère savait, Harry ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste sans être observé, pas un seul. Il n'allait nul part seul de peur qu'il se procure quoi que se soit dieu seul savait où, on lui avait coupé sa liberté mais il n'avait rien dit. Tout aurait pu paraître normal mais rien ne l'était. Rien du tout.

-Tu sais Draco, fit le brun en le faisant sursauter, tu as été un vrai connard.

L'adulte osa le regarder et il vit que l'autre souriait d'un air moqueur se qui l'étonna. Il le regardait avec ses yeux verts et il souriait comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose de mesquin ou même juste de douloureux pour lui de dire une telle chose. Il avait changé. Il semblait plus calme, moins colérique, plus heureux. Étrangement, il n'aimait pas particulièrement de dernier point. Pas qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit malheureux mais il se disait que c'était parce qu'il n'était plus dans sa vie et donc, il ne fallait pas qu'il y revienne. Il était beau, bien plus beau avec les yeux qui pétillaient, alors…

Il ne savait pas si son raisonnement était vraiment bon, il eu la désagréable impression qu'il se cherchait encore des excuses pour fuir ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était partit, il avait eu le temps d'y penser et il avait prit en maturité. Il ne voulait certainement pas régresser. Mais tout de même, tout arrivait bien trop vite, il n'avait pas été prêt à l'affronter, pas prêt du tout.

-Tu prends ça avec amusement, pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il y a eu un temps pour les larmes. Enfin… Façon de parler hein ! Hum bref…Tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-il avec un petit sourire.

Sourire que Draco devinait gêné. Il avait pleuré, il le savait même si le brun essayait de dire le contraire, de toute évidence il n'avait pas prévu de le lui avouer. Harry ne pleurait jamais sauf quand il prenait ses merdes, là, il était totalement différent. Un grand serrement au cœur lui vint. Et si… Peut-être plus maintenant mais quand il était partit, et si Lily n'avait pu le lui en empêché, et s'il avait recommencé? Et s'il s'était plongé dans un état horrible? Non ce n'était pas possible, il semblait si bien aujourd'hui. Mais cela faisait presque trois ans après tout…

Trois ans… Ça faisait trois ans maintenant que leurs parents respectifs leur avaient annoncés un truc terrible pour l'un et merveilleux pour l'autre. En plein mois de janvier, ils avaient décidés tous les trois de partir pour décompresser un peu, changé d'air, se relaxer. C'était l'idée de Narcissa qui s'était dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour Lily et avait embarqué son mari avec eux, comme toujours. Jusque là ça pouvait aller mais jamais au grand jamais la jolie rousse aurait accepté de partir en laissant Harry seul alors la solution c'était Draco. « Souviens toi Draco, lui avait dit sa mère, ce n'est qu'un gamin, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller. » C'était exactement ce qu'il disait tant de fois et ça lui était tombé dessus.

Oh Harry avait été aux anges malgré les regards inquiets de sa mère, après tout depuis quelques mois ce n'était pas la joie entre ces deux là. Depuis le mois d'aout en fait. Les seuls fois où ils se voyaient c'était le samedi et c'était à peine s'ils se parlaient. Quand ils se croisaient ailleurs, ils s'ignoraient. Enfin, surtout Draco. Oui, Harry en avait été réjoui, pas Lily. Pas Draco non plus mais il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir vivre avec lui pendant une semaine de temps. C'est ce qu'il avait fait. Quelle belle semaine…

_Voilà, les adultes étaient partis le matin même et Draco avait emporté quelques affaires chez les Potter. Pas grand-chose car s'il avait besoin de quoi que se soit, de toute manière sa maison était juste de l'autre côté de la rue, pas bien loin il s'était dit. Il avait passé toute sa journée à éviter le gamin le plus qu'il le pouvait en lui jetant néanmoins quelques coups d'œil de peur qu'il fasse une connerie. Lily ne lui aurait jamais pardonné si ça avait été le cas. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. _

_Le soleil allait déjà se coucher alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de dîner à la table, sans dire un mot. L'ambiance était superbe, la tension les ferait presque frissonner mais non. Le brun était dans ses pensées et ça n'envisageait jamais rien de bon. Dans sa tête, il se disait ce qu'il pourrait dire, il formait des plans, se faisait des tas de stratégies pour pouvoir passer par-dessus la semaine sans sauter les plombs dans cette atmosphère trop lourde. Au début, il avait vu cette semaine là comme une occasion parfaite pour tout arranger mais il avait bien vite réalisé que ce n'était pas si simple, il n'était pas con après tout, très loin de là même. _

_Il picorait à peine son assiette quand son regard se tourna vers le blond qui regardait son repas avec une très grande passion, comme si cela était la chose la plus intéressante du monde, plus intéressante que lui. S'emportant, Harry frappa la table de ses poings, faisant trembler les verres qui s'y trouvaient et faisant sursauter violemment l'autre garçon. Il ne s'était pas attendu à temps d'énervement, de toute évidence._

_-Tu compte passer une semaine entière comme ça toi? Pas moi, désolé mais ce n'est pas du tout dans mes intentions. Pas que j'adore particulièrement parler mais les silences tendu je ne les supporte pas trop. Il est passé où le temps où on n'avait pas besoin de mot pour communiquer hein?_

_-C'est ta faute aussi, cracha finalement le blond avec dédain. Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas amouraché de moi, cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! _

_Cette fois, le brun s'était levé avec colère, la rage brillant de mille feux dans ses yeux. L'autre l'avait vu très peu de fois s'énerver ainsi, c'était assez effrayant en fait. Il ne savait pas que cela arriverait très souvent par la suite mais c'était à peine s'il y faisait déjà attention. C'était effrayant mais il était trop énervé lui aussi pour le remarquer vraiment._

_-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Ça avait changé bien avant que je te dise ce que je ressentais pour toi. C'est vrai que nous avions encore une petite complicité mais tu me traitais déjà comme de la merde devant les autres. Tu sais quoi? Tu voulais juste m'éloigner parce que tu avais peur de ce que tu ressentais et tu n'as jamais voulu te l'avouer, voilà ce qui est arrivé._

_-Pardon? S'étrangla presque l'autre en se levant à son tour. Je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce que penser une seconde à nous deux ensembles avant que tu m'en parle !_

_-Alors tu nous as imaginé ensembles par la suite?_

_-Non !_

_Il y avait quatre ans, c'était la maturité, la tristesse et la sagesse dans le regard de Harry qui l'avait attiré vers lui comme un aimant, c'était ça qui avait fait qu'il s'était intéressé à sa personne, surtout pour un garçon d'un si jeune âge. Il avait vieillit doucement ce garçon mais son regard était resté le même, désespérément le même sauf… Quand il parlait avec Draco. C'était comme si sa douleur s'effaçait pour ne laisser place qu'au reste et à une petite part de quelque chose d'autre. Car oui, les yeux de Harry Potter étaient très expressif même quand ils paraissaient sans vie. Pourtant, maintenant c'était son regard que Draco détestait le plus chez le garçon, il était trop troublant. Et présentement, moqueur surtout, comme s'il avait pris la place de Harry la journée où il lui avait avoué l'aimer et où Harry avait prit sa place. Mais lui, il ne l'aimait pas._

_-Tu te voile la face mon pauvre Draco, fit le binoclard en s'avançant devant l'autre. Trouillard._

_-La ferme !_

_-Ou sinon quoi tu vas me frapper? T n'oserais pas. C'est parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. À mon anniversaire, c'est pour ça que tu t'es laissé faire, tu as aimé m'embrasser, tu ne rêvais que de ça en fa…_

_Bang. Le poing de Draco était partit s'abattre sur le visage de l'autre sans même qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Choqué, Harry apporta une main à son visage et son regard alla se poser sur Draco qui semblait horrifié en le regardant, montrant bien qu'il avait agit sans réfléchir. Pourtant, avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit dans une tentative d'excuse, Harry abattit à son tour son poing sur l'autre et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à se battre dans la cuisine de la demeure des Potter. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait venir les séparer après tout._

_Aucun des deux n'auraient jamais pu penser un seul instant qu'une telle chose se produirait mais ça arrivait. Les coups pleuvaient de tous les côtés alors qu'ils se retrouvaient sur le sol et rien ne pouvait les arrêter, comme si une force prenait possession d'eux, comme s'ils ne se contrôlaient plus ce qui était un peu le cas. Ils avaient mal mais pour le moment ils ne ressentaient rien, ils avaient passés trop de temps sans se parler alors ils s'exprimaient ainsi, certainement pas la meilleur façon de communiquer mais ça, ils y repenseraient plus tard, bien plus tard._

_Épuisé, ils se calmèrent doucement, Harry à califourchon sur son ainé. La rage brillait toujours dans son regard mais celle-ci se changea en autre chose tout d'un coup, en quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu trop à de la tendresse. Pour Draco, c'était une étincelle de peur qui naissait dans ses yeux, une peur brute alors que l'autre caressait sa joue et approchait son visage du sien. Pourtant il ne fit rien, il ne le repoussa pas, il se laissa embrasser comme la dernière fois. Seulement cette fois, c'était plus passionné, beaucoup plus. Ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait eux-mêmes. _

_Alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, dieu seul savait comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés debout, le brun dos contre le mur et torse contre celui du blond. Leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol pour se retrouver tous deux torses nus quand ils cessèrent de s'embrasser soudainement, réalisant. Ils restèrent là à s'observer quelques secondes sans bouger quand Draco envoya un dernier coup de poing sur le visage de Harry. La colère, la haine et le dégout brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il tourna les talons pour disparaître à l'étage._

_Torse nu, le visage ensanglanté et le corps bleui, Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur, un sourire sur les lèvres._

Oh oui, quelle belle semaine ils avaient passée là. Tout au long c'était pareil, coup, embrassade, cris, caresse. La semaine avait été mouvementé et il n'en était sortit que plus bouleverser encore. Les cris des deux femmes quand elles étaient revenues restera à jamais dans sa tête à raisonner contre ses tympans, c'était certain. Oui ils étaient couverts de bleus et de griffures, oui Harry avait l'œil enflé et lui la lèvre grosse comme une orange, mais ils avaient passés une belle semaine, non? Non, certainement pas.

Sa mère l'avait engueulé pendant il ne savait trop combien de temps, lui hurlant qu'il avait agit avec inconscience et immaturité. Elle était en colère parce que Lily regrettait d'être partit, répétant qu'elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Tout avait été réellement enclenché cette semaine là. Ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassés après ça mais également à nouveau battu. En réalité, c'était devenu leur routine et leur mère n'avait rien pu faire contre ça, elles étaient restées impuissantes à les regarder s'entre détruire.

-Tu as recommencé n'est-ce pas? Tu as rechuté après mon départ?

Draco avait posé cette question soudainement et il vit Harry sursauter violemment. L'adolescent lui jeta un regard gêné qui voulait dire oui. Il s'en doutait après tout, ce n'était pas une surprise.

-Combien de temps ça a duré?

-Ce n'est pas important…

-Combien Harry, répond.

-Six mois…

Six mois… C'était beaucoup six mois, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il n'avait plus personne pour le couvrir. Seigneur dieu, comment Lily avait-elle vécu ça? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu faire alors qu'elle le surveillait, elle devait avoir été complètement anéantit en le regardant dépérir doucement. Elle avait dû lui en vouloir énormément aussi d'avoir été aussi con, aussi lâche. Elle devait avoir été déçue, il s'était déçu lui-même après tout. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait refusé que sa mère lui parle de Harry, il ne voulait pas savoir, il avait eu peur. Sa mère aussi, il l'avait déçue.

-Je suis désolé…

Il n'osait pas le regarder, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien voir dans les yeux de l'autre. Merde… Il se souvenait parfaitement de son départ.

_Un jeune homme de 17ans était appuyé contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, le visage contre sa main. Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever dans le ciel alors que ses yeux fixaient les quelques oiseaux qui commençaient à chanter percher sur l'arbre juste devant la maison. Un sourire amer ornait ses lèvres, se revoyant dans la même position cinq ans plus tôt. Nous étions le cinq juin, c'était donc son anniversaire. Dix-huit ans, enfin un adulte. Il avait prit sa décision et son père le savait. Son cher père pas très présent mais qui acceptait son choix. Sa mère, par contre, ne savait pas. Elle le saura bien assez tôt de toute manière._

_Il resta ainsi pendant une éternité, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il y était mais il vit Harry se lever par la fenêtre juste devant lui, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne le voyait pas réellement, c'était que son ombre au travers le rideau fermé. Lui qui avait souhaité tout faire avant son réveil, c'était sans nul doute raté. Il se sentait démuni et il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter une fois de plus. Non, il ne comptait pas lui parler ce matin, il ne comptait pas lui parler avant bien longtemps._

_Maintenant, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les nuages étaient rares, c'était une belle journée. En bas, il entendait les pas de ses parents dans la cuisine, Narcissa devait sans doute lui préparer son déjeuner comme elle en avait l'habitude par moment. Il état temps de descendre et faire semblant une dernière fois. Oui, quand elle saura, elle lui en voudra mais elle ne pourrait rien faire. Quand elle saura, elle sera furieuse mais elle lui en voulait déjà alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire._

_Une fois à la cuisine, le blond mangeait sans appétit en regardant la femme de sa vie lui sourire doucement et lui embrasser le front comme quand il était gamin. Ses yeux étaient tristes, douloureux et tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Son mari avait dû lui dire parce qu'il était certain que présentement, elle savait tout. Ses bras vinrent le serrer très fort mais il ne dit rien. Soudainement, la femme trouvait qu'il semblait beaucoup trop adulte._

_-Bonne fête Draco. Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui maman, je sais. Je t'aime aussi._

_Un homme arriva dans la pièce en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, un mince sourire aux coins des lèvres. Draco se sentait très mélancolique. Brusquement, il se leva et partit chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Narcissa tourna la tête tristement vers Lucius._

_-Déjà…_

_Descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse, une valise à la main, Draco se dirigea vers la porte sans même se retourner pour dire au revoir. Il avait en effet prit sa décision, aujourd'hui il allait partir loin, s'éloigner. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre comme ça, c'était insensé. Il ne voulait pas affronter alors il fuyait et assumait bien. Pour l'instant du moins. Quand il sortit dehors, il fut un instant aveuglé par le soleil et assommer par la chaleur un peu trop étouffante pour un début juin. Quand il fut revenu à lui, il mit sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture._

_-Draco !_

_Le blond sursauta et quand il se retourna, il aperçu Harry devant lui, essoufflé. Il avait dû le voir par la fenêtre et s'être dépêché de descendre pour lui parler avant qu'il ne parte. L'ainé ignora le nouvel arrivant mais quand il voulu se détourner, l'autre lui attrapa le bras._

_-Où vas-tu? _

_-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il avec dédain._

_Il regarda l'autre, de la rage dans les yeux. Il était plus petit que lui, n'ayant pas encore fini de grandir totalement. Ses yeux verts le perçaient de bord en bord, il était beau. Sans doute trop._

_-Pourquoi une valise? Fit-il d'un ton accusateur._

_-Je pars._

_Sur ce, il se dégagea du bras de Harry pour entrer dans la voiture sous les cris de l'autre. La porte de la voiture s'ouvra avec violence quand le brun se mit à l'embrasser, pencher à l'intérieur du véhicule. Quand il réalisa, Draco le poussa et fermi la porte avec violence, ne pensant qu'a partir de là._

_Alors que la voiture partait, Harry lui hurla de revenir, qu'il était lâche, qu'un espèce d'enfoiré qui n'arrivait pas à s'assumer. Et quand l'auto disparut de son champ de vision, le jeune homme s'écrasa sur le sol, rejoint par Narcissa qui le serra dans ses bras tristement. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il réalisa que la photo qu'il avait prit à son anniversaire ne se trouvait plus dans la poche de son pantalon._

Un grand soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand sa tête alla se fracasser sur le volant sous le regard mi-surpris, mi-amusé de Harry. L'adolescent fini par sourire tristement. Bien sûr, il savait que l'homme s'en voulait, ça se voyait dans sa façon d'agir, dans ses paroles, dans ses yeux. Oh bien entendu il lui en avait voulu longtemps de ça, il avait souffert, il avait pleuré. Pourtant, étrangement, c'est se qui avait fait qu'il devienne heureux par la suite. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit était une bonne chose mais ça lui avait prit du temps avant de s'en rendre compte.

Il avait toujours été un enfant renfermé sur lui-même et très peu bavard, très peu joyeux également. Un lourd mystère encombrait sa vie, un mystère que Draco ne saura jamais car il ne le voulait pas. Mais son père était agent secret et il s'était embarqué dans toutes sortes d'histoires louches et sa femme puis son fils en avait souffert énormément. Il n'était pas très présent puis parfois, souvent, quand il revenait, il était blessé. À voir une tristesse infini dans les yeux de sa mère, la même s'était imprégné dans ses yeux.

Quand son père était mort, quand il avait vu la maison flamber et sa mère hurler et pleurer, quelque chose de grand c'était brisé en lui. Il n'avait jamais été une personne normale, jamais. Rencontrer Draco avait changé sa vie, totalement. Il se souvenait, car c'était à son tour de se souvenir, quand Draco lui avait parlé pour la première fois. Il avait réellement cru que c'était un ange descendu du ciel. Harry ne vivait plus, c'était à peine s'il avait déjà vécu, alors quand Draco était arrivé dans sa vie, il s'était accroché. Il avait appris à vivre.

Draco avait été tout pour lui. Il avait été son premier ami, son premier amour et son premier ennemi. Il avait connu la joie, le bien être, mais aussi la haine et la colère. Par la suite, la douleur. Quand il s'était mit à la drogue, il ne pensait pas que ça se serait passé comme ça. Avec cette connerie, il arrivait à s'exprimer, s'extérioriser, dire ses sentiments ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire sans. Il était une autre personne et quand il avalait ça, il s'était rendu compte que Draco faisait enfin attention à lui alors il l'avait refait puis refait encore. Quand il était partit, c'était juste pour oublier parce qu'il pleurait trop, tout le temps. Il ne pleurait jamais. Harry vivait.

Après six mois, il avait tout arrêté. Étrangement, il n'était pas dépendant à la drogue, il n'en avait pas besoin alors se fut si facile d'arrêter. C'était sa meilleure amie Hermione qui l'avait giflé un jour en lui hurlant qu'il fuyait lui aussi et qu'il était lâche. Alors il avait tout bêtement sourit. Avant, il ne ressentait rien, maintenant, il ressentait trop, il était tant qu'il explore le bonheur. Ça, il n,'aurait pas pu le faire sans Draco, sans tout ça. Ce qui l'avait fait vivre, c'était l'espoir de le revoir. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire tout ça, jamais. Il finira bien par le comprendre par lui même.

-Dis-moi Draco, j'ai une question pour toi.

L'adulte releva la tête pour la tourner vers lui, haussant un sourcil, inquiet.

-Tu m'aimais?

Ça, c'était toute une question, une question à laquelle il avait longtemps refusé de répondre. Son regard se posa à nouveau droit devant lui, sur le paysage enneigé de l'extérieur. S'il l'aimait… Il ne pouvait pas lui retourner la question car il connaissait la réponse. Oui. Même s'il s'était toujours dit que ce n'était qu'un béguin, il savait que c'était beaucoup plus que ça pour l'autre, c'était de l'amour tout simplement. Pour Harry, son homosexualité ne semblait pas l'avoir gêné ne serait-ce qu'à un seul moment de sa vie et ça l'avait perturbé. Car lui, oui.

Aimait-il les hommes? Il avait fini par accepter que oui, sortant avec plusieurs même si c'était sans réel succès. L'avait-il aimé lui?

-Oui, répondit-il après un moment. Je ne crois pas que je serais tombé amoureux de toi si tu ne m'avais pas avoué tes sentiments. Tu n'étais qu'un gamin pour moi mais bon, ça tu le sais… Si j'étais ainsi avec toi avant, et bien ça je ne sais pas, peut-être que je ressentais un truc mais rien de plus tu vois? C'était très enfoui. Mais oui, je t'ai aimé.

Le regard de l'ancien binoclard sembla s'illuminé d'un seul coup et son sourire s'étira doucement en le regardant. Draco sourit aussi. Non, il ne se voilerait plus la face, il avait perdu bien trop de temps à le faire et il savait qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir une relation sérieuse avec personne tant que ce ne se serait pas arrangé avec lui. Pensant à un truc, il plongea sa main dans son manteau pour prendre son portefeuille et prit quelque chose à l'intérieur qu'il tendit à Harry.

-Mon cadeau d'anniversaire…

-Oui, dit-il un peu gêné. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je l'ai vu dans la voiture, tu as dû la laisser tomber ou je ne sais trop quoi alors… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer. Harry… Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et j'ai été lâche de partir et encore plus de ne pas revenir mais sache une chose : Tu comptais.

Draco ne se souvenais pas d'avoir déjà vu le jeune homme aussi heureux, aussi pétillant de joie et de vie mais une chose était sûr, ça lui allait à ravir. Le blond était un homme maintenant, un homme très différent de ce qu'il avait été autrefois et cet homme savait ce qu'il voulait. Se fut ainsi que ses lèvres se retrouvèrent scellés à celle de l'autre, tout doucement, timidement, comme leur premier baiser. Oh non, tout ne s'arrangeait pas, tout ne serait pas si simple, bien loin de là. Lily lui hurlerait dessus quand elle le verrait, il continuera à avoir des disputes avec Harry, il fera encore des imbécillités mais tout irait bien au final car il savait. Oui, il savait à présent qu'Harry n'était pas que le garçon de l'autre côté de la rue.

**Fin.**

**Vilaaaaaa ! Enfin fini ! Pour la fin j'ai un complexe, je ne l'aime pas trop ainsi que le départ de Draco mais c'est à vous de voir. Dite moi ce qui cloche, ne vous gênez pas surtout !**


End file.
